


Stray Sparks

by nuttinonice



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Brief Mentions of Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Praise Kink, Top Galo Thymos, galolio, mentions of BDSM, promare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: “You breathed life into me, Galo Thymos. I don’t just forget a thing like that.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Stray Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this has sat on p*treon FOREVER and I forgot I even wrote it, but I just found it in my google drive and remembered it's literally my favorite promare oneshot I've written, so enjoy !!

“Ignis.” Galo clears his throat as he looks around at the fall out. All things considered, the city’s really not as in shambles as expected. They’ve cleared the immediate wreckage, made sure everyone’s safe. Lio seems like he’s trying his damnedest not to show it, but Galo can tell how exhausted he is and he can’t imagine how different he might be feeling now without the promare. 

“Hm?” Ignis cocks his head, accidentally sending a blinding beam of sunglasses reflection towards the way of Galo’s eyes. 

“I think I oughtta get Lio somewhere to rest.” Galo squints. “He’s been through a lot.”

“You’re taking him home with you?”

“Yeah.” Galo shrugs, putting his hand up to shield himself from the glare. “Why wouldn’t I? He’s kind of homeless.”

“You’re sure that’s a good idea?”

“He’s not the bad guy. Especially not anymore.” Galo rolls his eyes. “Could I just borrow a spare jacket from the truck? He’s still got half his clothes on.” Not that Galo’s really complaining about that, but he wants to do at least the bare minimum to take care of Lio after all of this.

Ignis nods his head towards the truck and turns around to get back to business with the rest of the team, allowing Galo to grab a spare Burning Rescue jacket and rush it back to Lio, who’s still trying to shift through rubble. What, is he sorting it? The guy can’t seem to stop and take a breath for the life of him. 

“Lio.” Galo says, waiting for Lio to lift his head and see him before he drapes the jacket over his shoulders. “Come on. We’re going home.”

“We?” Lio raises an eyebrow. “Where’s home?”

“I have an apartment just a few blocks away. I mean… you don’t really have anywhere to go, do you?” 

Lio holds the jacket around himself and shakes his head. “No, but I can find somewhere-”

“Hey, we just saved a planet together. We’re close enough for you to crash at my place.”

“Didn’t I just meet you a few days ago?” Lio cracks a smile as he starts to walk down the street with Galo, close enough that his shoulder brushes up against Galo’s bicep every other step. 

“Time flies when you’re setting the Earth on fire I guess. Plus, you made me start a fire.” Galo pouts. “It’s a unique milestone. We’re friends now.” At least friends, he thinks to himself.

Lio lets out a low laugh and walks a little closer, still hugging the oversized jacket around himself. He must have actually been cold. 

It’s a quiet walk back to the apartment, but not an uncomfortable one. Galo tries to fill the silence at first, but Lio shoots him a look that tells him he’s not really a small talk kind of guy. So he shuts his mouth and just walks, trying to keep his sight on Lio out of the corner of his eye and blushing at the flutter in his chest. 

He better knock that off - it’d be weird for him to have a crush on a guy who’s just been through so much, right? He’d seen the way Lio cried when he rampaged through the city and he knows now, even though the promare is gone and all former burnish are free, that Lio blames himself for the lives lost along the way. All the pressure that was on him, Galo can’t imagine what he’s feeling right now. 

So no, he’s not gonna hit on him. He’s gonna give him a warm bed and a roof over his head and maybe if he’s lucky, they’ll be friends. He’d like that. Lio’s funny in the smart kind of way and tolerates Galo’s own sense of humor, which is also funny, but more in the dumb kind of way. Plus, he wants Lio on Burning Rescue. He could help them rebuild not just the city but the program. They’ll have to restructure the whole thing and Lio can help them stay focused on saving lives. He’s also got a hell of a lot of fire power, promare or not. They could use him.

“This is the place.” Galo says when they approach his building, leading Lio up the metal stairs on the outside up to the second floor. He digs his key out of his pocket and unlocks the front door, nudging it open to let Lio in first. 

“Do you… live off of instant ramen?” Lio blinks, his eyes going right to Galo’s coffee table, covered in a fair amount of snack-related trash, mostly… ramen, yeah. It’s cheap and abundant. 

“I wouldn’t say live off of, more like…”

Lio’s staring at the barrel of protein powder by his kitchen doorway. 

“I mean, a guy’s gotta keep his muscle mass up.”

Lio cocks an eyebrow and Galo feels his cheeks go pink. 

“You uh… Y-You have muscles too.” Galo swallows, kicking the front door shut behind them. “I didn’t know I’d be having someone over. I’ll clean up, it’s just kind of gross right now because things were hectic before all this. I didn’t exactly have time to clean and there was so much going on and-”

Lio cuts him off in one swift motion, his hands coming to Galo’s shoulders to press him back against the front door as he seals their lips in a kiss. Galo’s eyes widen at the gesture and he gasps in surprise, inadvertently inviting Lio’s tongue into his mouth and even though Galo snaps into reality enough to kiss him back, his eyes stay open. Lio’s kissing him? Why? Galo knows why he would want to kiss Lio, but Lio being the one to kiss him is just… What?

“Lio.” Galo gasps, putting his hands on Lio’s shoulders. “Do you…? Was that…? W-Why did you-”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, but-”

“Then shut up.” Lio says, his tone teasing as he pulls him in again and Galo allows himself to be properly kissed.

It’s so much different than giving CPR. Lio’s not weak and limp, he’s warm, strong as he holds Galo back against the door and kisses him with a heat that could easily convince Galo there’s some fire left in him. Galo’s widening his stance before he knows it, letting Lio press in closer. He can’t even bring himself to laugh at the fact that Lio’s on his tip toes because he’s the one melting into the touch right now, sinking into Lio. When they break to breathe, Galo is undeniably and embarrassingly hard and Lio is smirking at him. 

“Jesus, Lio.” Galo breathes. “What the hell is going on?”

“You really are an idiot, huh?” Lio smirks, but Galo knows he’s just teasing again. Lio tilts his head and looks him over, his hair falling behind his ear to reveal the one earring. Galo makes a mental note to ask him about that later. Why only one ear? Did it hurt? There’s a million tiny things Galo wants to know about him. “You saved my life.”

“Y-You don’t have to kiss me for that.”

“You breathed life into me, Galo Thymos. I don’t just forget a thing like that.” Lio lets the fireman’s jacket slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. “I thought you were a moron when I first met you. Most people fighting us were and you uh… made quite the impression.” He looks Galo over, like he’s inspecting him. “But then you were the only person on the foundation’s side who listened to us - to me, you know?” Lio shuffles his feet a bit. “I liked fighting with you, when we were on the same team. You were really good out there and you’re not such an asshole like everyone else, I guess I just…” He shrugs. “I like you.”

“H-How did you even know I was into dudes?”

“Galo.”

“What?”

“Have you met yourself?” Lio reaches up and twirls a lock of Galo’s hair around his finger, letting it bounce back to punctuate his point. 

“My hair’s not gay.” Galo groans, knocking his head back against the door. “I… I-I like you too, I just didn’t want to be weird about it.”

“Why would it be weird? Not exactly mortal enemies anymore, you know.” Lio is smiling as he walks back up close to him, his chest bare again and Galo hates how much he wants to play with his nipples. They’re almost too pink and so perky, they’re begging to satisfy Galo’s oral fixation. 

“You’ve just been through a lot.”

“I’d argue so have you.” Lio leans in and nips at his neck. “I’m not made of glass, Galo. I’m human. We need to be touched, feel loved, everything in between.”

Loved? Galo shivers. He could make Lio feel loved. His primal urge to protect others extends so much further when he thinks about Lio, about all the pain he witnessed. He wants to wrap Lio in bubble wrap and keep him safe forever, but he could easily settle for being able to hold him. 

“Has someone ever made you feel that way?” Lio asks, running his hand down Galo’s bicep, his touch blooming heat over Galo’s skin.

“I… I-I’ve had sex before, yeah.”

“Feel loved, Galo.”

“Not… Not like this.” Galo sighs, his eyes fluttering shut when Lio kisses up his neck again. “You?”

“I’ve always had sex.” Lio chuckles. “Especially being on the run with just Gueira and Meis. You get lonely. You find ways to keep warm.”

Oh God, Galo’s boner isn’t going down any time soon. 

“But I don’t think I’ve quite felt loved in that way either.” He leans in close to Galo’s ear when he continues. “Like having life breathed into me.”

“Fuck, Lio.” Galo breathes, his hands finally coming to rest on Lio’s narrow waist. “C-Can I… Can we…” He glances over Lio’s shoulder towards his bedroom door and thanks God he’s changed the sheets recently. 

Lio just gives a soft “mhm,” and takes Galo by the hand, squeezing it as he turns and leads him through the messy den area, stepping over the dirty laundry in the doorway to get to the bedroom. He bends forward and unzips his boots first, chucking them off before he lies down on the bed, groaning as he stretches his arms out. “Hardly ever got an actual bed.” He gives a long sigh as he takes one of Galo’s pillows and holds it to his chest. “Fuck, that’s comfy.”

Galo shuts the bedroom door behind him and kicks off his own shoes, his heart hammering as he wonders what his next move is. Clearly they just talked about having sex, but he doesn’t want to interrupt Lio’s apparently long anticipated reunion with a proper bed. 

“Come here.” Lio instructs him, sensing the indecision as he sets the pillow aside and gestures for Galo to come closer. 

Galo obeys, crawling onto bed beside him and watching as Lio props himself up on his elbows, inviting Galo to lie over him, so he does. Lio feels so small underneath him, but not fragile. Not in the slightest. He doesn’t think he could ever see him that way as Lio reaches up and cups his cheek, pulls him down into another kiss, as warm and soft as the one before it. If Lio is a raging inferno, this kiss is a stray spark. It’s gentle and delicate, but it still has heat. Galo chases it as he starts to explore Lio’s tongue with his mouth, practically trembling with excitement when their hips press together and he hears Lio’s first little sigh of pleasure. 

“How do you like it?” Lio whispers between kisses. 

“Like what?”

“Sex, Galo.” Lio laughs as he presses their foreheads together. “I don’t know what position you like.”

“Um.” Galo swallows. “I-I like both. Kind of equal.”

“Me too. What makes you more nervous?”

“Going on the bottom I think.” Galo sheepishly admits, his heart thumping when Lio kisses his cheek, as if he sensed already that he felt embarrassed. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Lio says, his low voice reverberating so pleasantly in Galo’s ears. God, Galo could just listen to him talk all day. Maybe he should tell him to start a podcast or something. “You fuck me this time, but I want to feel your mouth. Are you comfortable with that?”

“Like…” Galo glances down and feels his face burn red at the sight of the bulge trapped in Lio’s leather pants. He seems to be just as achingly hard. “Y-Yeah, I could use my mouth on you.”

“Yeah?” Lio sighs, pushing his fingers through Galo’s hair. “I like that the most.”

Good to know, Galo thinks as he bends down to kiss Lio’s neck, peppering a trail of kisses downwards, but he stops on his chest to take a little detour. The sound Lio makes when Galo sucks a nipple into his mouth is heavenly - a surprised little gasp of pleasure that proves to Galo, he’s sensitive there. Galo takes the encouragement and suckles gently, swirling his tongue around the bud before he moves to the other one to give it an equal amount of love. 

Lio squirms under him, his breathing heavy as he holds Galo’s hair. 

“So you like that?”

“Yeah.” Lio nods, his face flushed. “Please get these fucking pants off of me.”

“Why are you always dressed like a cross between a motorcyclist and a stripper?” Galo asks, his hands a bit shaky as he works Lio’s pants open, revealing a mouthwatering bulge straining against what looks like it might be a thong. 

“The material’s flame retardant and I look fucking hot.” Lio quips back, lifting his hips, so Galo can peel his pants completely off and toss them aside. It is a black thong underneath and Galo licks his lips as he removes it. 

God, seeing Lio naked is a whole different ball game than the few times he’d “accidentally” imagined it. He’s beautiful. His pale skin looks ethereal against Galo’s dark sheets, his dick flushed pink and hard against his stomach, already wet with pre-come. Galo’s usually not big on giving blow jobs, but Lio makes him want to devour. 

Galo moves down the bed quick, ignoring his own need completely as he dives in to take Lio deep in his mouth straight away. 

“Fuck!” Lio gasps, his hand tugging hard at Galo’s hair. He’s already bobbing his head, sucking Lio off like he’s sharpening a candy cane. “You, fuck, you’re such an idiot.” Lio pants, rolling his hips up against Galo’s mouth and moaning when he takes it without choking. “You’re gonna make me fucking come before you even get inside me.”

It takes a little effort for Galo not to smile around him. That’s exactly the plan. He wants to make Lio come more than once and this will be his first. Galo’s never had much of a gag reflex, so he goes to town as much as he wants to, letting Lio’s cock nudge the back of his throat, swallowing around him. He never used to be a fan of the taste, but he could drink up what Lio’s leaking all day. It’s like a drug, listening to his deep voice become strained with pleasure, hearing him gasp. He’s surprised at how vocal Lio is. 

“Galo, Galo.” Lio groans. “Y-You can’t keep going like that.”

Galo only starts to hum around him in response, planting his hands on Lio’s hips and holding him down. He finally lets up a little to tease him, looking up to meet Galo’s eyes as he drags his tongue around his tip, dips it into his slit, before taking the head back into his mouth to suckle. The tip seems to be a sensitive spot too because Lio whimpers when he plays with it. 

“Galo.” Lio grits once he’s taken in Galo’s mouth again, his toes curling as he fists the sheets in his hands. His back is arching up off the sheets again. 

Galo breathes deep through his nose and lets Lio slide down his throat, humming around him and keeping his hands pressed into the pliant flesh of Lio’s thighs, massaging the underside of his cock with his tongue until he feels Lio tense underneath him. 

Lio comes with a gasp and a hard tug of Galo’s hair, his legs trembling under Galo’s grip as he squirms and whimpers, sitting himself up as he holds Galo’s head and rides it out. 

Galo chokes a little on the release, but stays in place, looking up at Lio’s face as he swallows every bit of it. His orgasm face is perfect, all flushed cheeks and eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as Galo licks him clean. 

“Galo.” Lio breathes, stroking Galo’s hair to apologize for pulling so hard as Galo lifts his head. “Come here.”

Once again, Galo obeys, rising up to let Lio pull him into a kiss and groaning into it when Lio starts to lick the taste of himself right out of Galo’s mouth. 

“You better still be planning on fucking me.” Lio grins against him, nuzzling their noses together as he lets his hands fall to Galo’s shoulders. “You’ve gotta be dying by now.”

Galo nods his head and whines when Lio’s mouth latches onto his neck again. He’s ruined his underwear by now and he nearly moans when Lio finally starts to work his pants down. 

“Do you have lube?”

“Drawer.” Galo says, cocking his head towards his nightstand. “What did you um… What’d you use when you were on the run?”

“Travel size KY.” Lio winks as he takes a tube from Galo’s drawer. “Or, you know, a ton of spit in a pinch.”

Galo shivers and finishes kicking his pants off along with his boxers, blushing when he notices how Lio’s eyes drift to his cock. Galo’s aware that he’s relatively… well endowed. Some guys have gotten intimidated by it, but he’s glad to see that Lio looks excited. He wants to make him feel good.

Lio reaches out to take Galo’s hand, pulling him back into bed and laying him down. Lio takes the lead this time as he climbs into his lap and leans down to kiss him. It’s slow and languid, Lio in a post orgasm haze as he drags his tongue over Galo’s bottom lip. 

Galo feels like he might explode if he doesn’t get touched soon, but he just drops the lube to the sheets and puts his hands on Lio’s waist. His skin is so warm and Galo doesn’t want to rush anything.

“I bounce back quick.” Lio says in a low voice as he takes Galo’s hand again and guides it back to his dick, letting Galo stroke him again as he reaches down to take Galo in his own hand as well. 

Galo sighs in relief at the contact, pushing his hips up a bit to chase Lio’s fist, his thighs pressing up against Lio’s ass in turn and he’s reminded of how tight it seems. Fucking Lio is going to feel like a dream. 

“You said you’ve done this before, yeah?”

Galo gives a weak nod and Lio presses the lube into his palm. 

“Don’t hurt me.” Lio’s voice is softer when he speaks this time and Galo kisses him again to reassure him, stroking him slowly to gradually let him perk up again before he pulls Lio closer into his lap. 

Galo sits himself up, leaning against the headboard, so Lio can stay close to him and ride him when he’s ready. “You okay if I reach around and do it like this? I’ll be gentle.”

Lio nods his head and rolls his hips against Galo’s fist. He’s already hard again. “Tell me about what you like.” He says as Galo lets go of him to slick up his fingers. 

“What do you mean?”

“What makes you feel good?” Lio whispers as he runs his hands over Galo’s chest, squeezing his pecs before he leans in to nibble on Galo’s ear. “Someone calling you Daddy? Calling me Daddy?”

Galo’s face flashes red. Both of those sound hot? 

“I like both too.” Lio laughs, reading Galo’s mind as he flicks one of the tufts of his blue hair. “I like being tied up. I like leather and lingerie, toys. I also like to ride, so kudos on guessing that one.” He presses a sweeter kiss to Galo’s forehead as a slick finger presses at his entrance. “Go slow.”

“Do guys usually hurt you when you bottom?”

Lio shrugs and takes a deep breath as Galo eases the first finger inside, his walls tensing at first, then slowly relaxing as Galo works the finger carefully back and forth. “Never Guiera or Meis. We’re all friends, so we take good care of each other, but there’s been some quick fucks on the run that were… less than gentle.”

“Well fuck those guys.” Galo glares, kissing up Lio’s neck as he tries to angle his finger upwards a bit, feeling around until a soft gasp falls from Lio’s lips. “There?”

“There.” Lio groans, letting his head tip forward and his hair fall in his face as Galo fingers the spot, massaging it perfectly, even with the awkward angle. “Fuck, Galo.”

“I don’t really know what I like yet.” Galo swallows as he carefully pushes a second finger inside, getting Lio used to the sensation as he leans forward to lick a circle around one of his nipples again. It makes Lio hiss and Galo smiles at the victory. “But I like you. I like the way you dress and everything you’ve done so far. Maybe you can show me some stuff.”

“Gladly.” Lio huffs out a laugh as Galo scissors his fingers a bit. “I think I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Galo strokes Lio’s prostate with a little extra focus and watches as Lio moans in response. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Lio breathes. “Let me ride you.”

Galo doesn’t need to be told twice, but he also doesn’t want Lio to be in any pain. He definitely seems like the kind of guy to tough it out if it hurts rather than just say so. He runs his lips down Lio’s neck, scraping his teeth against soft pale skin before sucking a light mark onto it. It’s enough to make Lio pant as he fingers him a little longer, twisting his fingers around and stretching him just a little bit more before Lio starts to whine about being ready again. 

“I’m not made of glass.” Lio huffs, shifting himself to hover over Galo’s cock, hard enough to burst as Lio reaches down and takes hold of it, angling it towards himself and slowly sinking down. 

They let out a simultaneous sigh as Lio eases onto it, Galo fighting the urge to buck his hips up as he slides slowly into Lio’s ass. It’s as warm and tight as he imagined.

“Lio.” Galo groans once Lio’s fully seated. 

“Yeah.” Lio huffs in reply, quivering a little as he sits in Galo’s lap, his hair hanging over his eyes. “Fuck, Galo…”

“Does it hurt?”

Lio shakes his head and starts to slowly rock his hips, whining as his dick nudges up against Galo’s torso. “I don’t think I’ve been this full before.” He leans forward and presses his lips to Galo’s, licking gently inside his mouth as he adjusts to the new presence inside him. “You’re so warm.”

“Yeah?”

“I like that.” Lio gives a small smile as he starts to ease himself up and down, placing his hands on Galo’s shoulders and sighing as he finds his rhythm. 

Galo puts his hands on Lio’s waist to guide him, but looking at his thighs and seeing all the lean muscle, he doesn’t think Lio will have a problem going like this for a while. He slides one hand around, grabbing Lio’s ass because it’s too good to resist and Lio moans a little. 

“Good boy.” Lio says in a low voice. “Touch me like that.”

Galo’s heart thumps at the praise and he gives Lio an experimental spank, a light swat just to test the waters, but Lio gasps in response. 

“Galo.” Lio starts to pick up the pace, rolling his hips back and forth like he’s on a rocking horse. When Galo pushes up against him, Lio groans and tightens himself around him. “Keep doing that. Fuck up into me.”

“Like this?” Galo breathes as he plants his feet flat on the mattress. It takes a little adjusting, but he’s easily strong enough to push hard up into Lio. He watches in awe as Lio groans, his head tipping back and his eyes rolling as he fucks himself on Galo’s dick. 

“So good, Galo.” Lio pants. “So full, you’re so good for me, don’t you dare stop fucking me like this.”

Galo ignores the burn in his thighs and obeys, fucking up hard to hit Lio right where it seems he wants it. Soon, little “ah” sounds start to fall from Lio’s mouth, one right after the other in a higher pitch than his usual voice. Galo doesn’t know if it’s a kink or what, but he’s dying to hear Lio praise him again, so he keeps his pace punishing. 

“Just like that, Galo, fuck, God, oh my God.” Lio babbles before returning to the rhythmic “ah” sounds. It’s like he can’t seem to shut his mouth and Galo is moaning underneath him, almost more turned on by all the sounds Lio’s making than by the actual sex. “God, you’re fucking me so good.” Lio says in a low moan, arching his back as he rides him. “Touch me, Galo. Keep being good for me.”

“Touch you where?” Galo pants, sweating from the effort of the position. 

“My dick, idiot.” Lio says, but he laughs a little, letting Galo know he’s just teasing as always. Galo shuts him up anyways once he wraps his hand around Lio’s wet cock and starts jerking him off in time with their rhythm. Lio falls apart again into a whiney whimpering mess as he rocks desperately back and forth. His pace is getting a little shaky and Galo hopes it means Lio’s about to come again because he can’t last much longer. 

“Lio.” Galo grunts, grinding into him as he pauses to play with the head of Lio’s dick again, reveling in the sound it earns him in response. “I’m gonna come.”

“Don’t come, don’t come.” Lio pleads, his voice breathy as he digs his nails into Galo’s shoulders. “Be good for me, Baby. I’m so close. I want to come on your dick so fucking bad, don’t you dare come yet.”

Galo’s not one to refuse orders. He bites his lip hard and tries his best to focus as he continues to buck his hips. His thighs and abs are burning with the effort, but Lio’s legs are starting to tremble and his little “ah’s” are getting more high pitched than ever. He jerks him off fast, fucks into him hard, channeling all the will power he has not to come as he sets his mind entirely on pleasuring his Lio. Be good for him. 

“Galo… Galo… GaloGaloGaloGalo - Fu-uuuck!” Lio comes with a shout this time, spilling in ribbons over Galo’s fist and his chest as he continues riding in a frantic, chaotic rhythm, as fast and loose as his body will allow him to. 

Galo holds out just until Lio’s orgasm hits, then follows suit, coming hard as he lays his legs down and clings on to Lio for dear life as they ride it out together. Christ, he feels more worn out now than he does after an actual workout. 

“Fuck.” Lio sighs, carefully lifting himself off of Galo’s dick before he lays on top of him, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. “Wanted to fucking do that ever since you pulled that Lio De Galon shit.”

“Really?” Galo blushes. 

“I have a thing for cheesy dorks I guess.” Lio huffs out a laugh before lifting his head and kissing the corner of Galo’s mouth. “Too much, too fast?”

“Nope.” Galo shakes his head. “I could uh… actually go again in a little bit. And I like this. I like having you as a um… you know, a boyfriend.”

“Me too.” Lio smiles. “My ass needs a recovery period if you’re looking for a round two though.”

“Oh, right.”

“Guess I’ll be fucking you then.” Lio smirks as he settles back down on his chest, one hand reaching up to comb through Galo’s hair. “My good boy.”

“Don’t tell anyone I’m so into that.” Galo pouts as Lio continues playing with his hair. “I didn’t know I liked it so much.”

“You can call me Daddy later if you want.”

“...I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boi do I miss Promare... comments and kudos are super appreciated, come say hi on Twitter @nuttinonice !


End file.
